Her All American Alpha
by HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: The reader is a lonely omega lost in a sea of betas...that is until she meets the man who is to be her mate for the rest of her life, Steven Rogers. She's in heat, not in control. What will the reader do when facing a decision that will no doubt change the course of her life forever? Is it even possible to say no to Captain freaking America? She's about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

No one understood it. There was a certain expectation when a son was born an alpha. He would grow to be tall, strong…often aggressive. They were the perfect natural born leaders of the pack. Joseph Rogers, an alpha himself, had been so proud that his wife Sarah had borne him an alpha for a son. That was, until the child started having problems. Steven Grant Rogers was a thin, sickly boy. His medical bills crippled the family of three, who were already struggling to get by at the height of the Great Depression.

Joseph was ashamed, bitter. The distraught Irish immigrant turned to alcoholism and abuse after the debt and humiliation became too much to bear. Who could ever expect a color blind, 90-pound asthmatic to take charge of a family one day? To do something great with his life? As far as Joseph was concerned, Steve was a pure waste of air.

When Joseph fell in combat in World War I, Steve had to step up as alpha male of the family early…a burden he couldn't withstand on his own as his mother—a nurse—came down with Tuberculosis. Thankfully, Steve's best friend Bucky, who was a beta (though compared to Steve he certainly didn't look it), took charge of the family's estate while Steve took care of Sarah.

"You would have been such a good omega." Everyone said that. Steve had been bullied and beaten his entire life, if not by his father then by his peers. He couldn't count how many times fellow alphas and even betas had taunted and battered him bloody. He was too sick and small to fight back, though he never did lose his spirits. Steve never backed off a fight, never ran. He was an alpha full of honor…full of kindness, and a certain justness. He just seemed to be trapped in an omega body…a curse that perhaps allowed him the compassion that so many other alphas lacked.

After his mother died and he moved in with Bucky the country was plunged into the heart of World War II. Steve volunteered for Project Rebirth, becoming the world's first and only super-soldier. He thought after that his luck would turn completely around—he was tall, muscular, able-bodied; he'd find the right partner. No one told him that partner would be a beta named Peggy Carter.

Betas were lucky bastards. They could only mate with each other and didn't experience heat cycles or imprinting. They were free to do whatever they wanted, unlike alpha and omegas. They got to be normal. Steve and Peggy fell in love hard, loving one another the way they'd loved nothing else before in the world.

Only problem was, every alpha had an omega soulmate somewhere out there…and a beta could never take that place. Steve didn't care; he'd suffer all the unsatisfied heat cycles in the world to be with Peggy…until he had to put the plane in the water. There was no other way; to keep the woman he loved safe he had to let her and everything he'd ever known go down in that ice with him. Ice that would encase the soldier for 70 whole years.

Peggy moved on with her life, met a nice beta and had pups of her own. She'd been successful, happy. That was all Steve could have hoped to find when he woke up that crisp morning in 2011…but she'd left him alone, partner-less as she lay frail and dying of old age in a hospital somewhere. The Avengers gave the captain something to live for, but my god…living without an omega was beginning to drive the soldier mad. He was a 95-year-old alpha virgin…how the hell did that even happen?

You on the other hand…you were another story altogether. You were an omega born to two beta parents with three all-beta siblings. You were the genetic abnormality, the odd one out. Lucy and Lily were your perfect beta sisters, twins. Most beta's had singleton births, where alpha/omega couples had high chances of multiples, so your parents had always favored the twins over you and your brother. Your brother's name was Wren, and while he was a beta like the rest of the family you were much closer to him than anyone else. He was closer to your age, only three years your senior, whereas Lily and Lucy were seven years older and had always done their own thing.

It was Wren you were out walking with that day. You had gone into heat earlier that morning and "ruined" Lily and Lucy's 26th birthday party when Lucy's alpha fiancé tried to force himself on you. Let's just say…you were pretty much disowned for sabotaging your sister's marriage, as if you'd chosen to be an omega or to be sexually assaulted. You were crying, nuzzling into your older brother's chest as he walked with a protective arm around you.

"I think it's time I got you out of here. You can come live with me and Ivy for a while." He said softly, drying your tears gently with the back of his hand. Ivy was Wren's long-time girlfriend, whom you liked well enough but didn't particularly want to live with. You shook your head.

"No thanks, Wren. I think I'm gonna see if I can crash at [Your best friend's name]'s for a while." Wren raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Isn't she married, pregnant, and has a new step-kid? Sounds like she has her hands full already, Sis." You sigh, knowing how true it was. Your best friend was newly married to Scott Lang, AKA the Ant-Man. You couldn't describe in words how incredibly jealous you were.

"Yeah but there's gonna be a party at Avengers Tower and she and Scott invited me. Would you turn down an opportunity to meet Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Surely they won't mind if I sleep in their basement for a few days afterward, while I try to get my life together. I'd help out with Cassie." Wren hummed in resignation, kissing your temple as he pulled out his phone.

"Fine, call her now and wait here for me. I'll go back inside and pack you a bag…I know you don't wanna face mom and dad." You nod gratefully and dial [Your best friend's name]'s number, praying she's not too busy to pick you up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, how are you?" You breathe nervously into the receiver.

"I'm great, getting ready for the party, twins sitting on my bladder." She laughed. It was a sweet, chime of a laugh, it calmed you. Scott and [Your best friend's name] were both betas, having twins, Eli and Grace. You sincerely hoped they'd be closer to Cassie (an omega) than you were to your twin siblings. You took a deep breath and spilled your guts to your bestie, tears filling your eyes again as you relive every terrible moment.

"I don't understand what Lucy thought she was doing, marrying an alpha. Everyone knows they lose their minds when they catch our scents. He'd have cheated in a heart-beat, or worse, hurt someone else the way he tried to hurt me." You ranted, your blood boiling as you tried to keep a level head. [Your best friend's name] was nine months pregnant, you didn't want to upset her too deeply.

"Get your things. Scott and I will be there in 5." It was about that time that Wren walked out with a packed suitcase.

"I promise, I packed all I could, including that pretty pink number Grandpa gave you for your birthday. You should wear it to the party it looks lovely on you." You squeezed Wren as tightly as you could and he wished you luck as Scott pulled up in his van and got out to open your door. He looked dashing, dressed in a crisp all-black suit.

"Thanks for picking me up, Scotty." You say affectionately as you climbed into the backseat. You'd always liked Scott, he treated your best friend the way she deserved to be treated.

"No problem, we're just gonna drop Cassie off at her mom's for the night and while I'm inside [Your best friend's name] is gonna help you change." Great…you must be pressed for time. It was okay though, you'd been in a few school plays before, you knew how to quick change.

Scott and [your best friend's name] gave Cassie big kisses before Scott hopped out of the car with her securely in his arms and disappeared inside his ex's house. [Your best friend's name] got out of the car, unzipping your suitcase quickly. You were in awe…she looked so beautiful. Her curls cascaded gently down to her hips and she was wearing a gorgeous floor length black gown that hung tightly from her shoulders, her swollen belly nestled perfectly in the flowing fabric.

"Okay hurry, pink dress, white heels, let's go!" You didn't need to be told twice, stripping yourself of the clothing you'd worn to the birthday party and slipping into a pink cocktail dress decorated in small, white crystals. Once back in the car you pulled your hair into an up-do with a few curls framing your face, waiting patiently for Scott to return to the vehicle.

It was about a 30-minute drive from Brooklyn to Avengers Tower in Midtown, so by the time the car rolled to a stop you were incredibly anxious. Scott was the only member of the team you'd ever met…but he wasn't who you really wanted to fawn over. Your heart thumped erratically in your chest; you were about to meet your hero…Tony Stark!

Scott had your best friend by the hand and you grabbed on to her other one in an attempt to contain your excitement, practically tugging the couple into the building as your hunt for Iron Man began.

 _Tony, Tony, Tony…shit!_ You looked across the room, locked eyes with those gorgeous chocolate pools and…it hit you. He stunk. Tony Stark was an alpha alright, but not your alpha. How disappointing. You puffed your bottom lip out in a pout, your best friend laughing at you and rolling her eyes as she walking off to dance with her husband. Bummer.

You sulked off toward the bathroom, thinking your night was already ruined, when suddenly you were slammed by the most intoxicating scent in all the world. Stark might not have been your alpha…but yours was 100% in that room with you.

Apple…vanilla…lavender. You had to stifle a moan at the sweet smell as you snapped your head toward the direction of the fragrance.

Captain Rogers was walking around in circles trying to find that scent. It was heavenly…rose, ginger, and a hint of citrus. Bucky had a huge grin on his face, wrapping an arm around the soldier's shoulder.

"Someone has caught a whiff of their omega." Steve's heart leapt into his throat. His omega? Surely not…he missed that chance 75 years ago didn't he? The captain shook his head, opening his mouth to retort when he accidentally bumped right into you, spilling your martini on your dress.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, miss—" He reached for you with a napkin, his blood running cold as your skin collided. That heat…that smell…

You thought you might faint. He smelled…not only was that mating scent coming from Captain America, but he could smell your heat you could see it in his eyes…and he was _fighting_ it. That caught you off guard, you'd never met an alpha so gentlemanly in all your life. Steve was blushing, trying not to stare, apology after apology falling out of those sweet pink lips.

You wanted to kiss those lips…bite them…mark them. Steve didn't know what to do. He smelled both your heat and your natural mate scent…he knew you were the one meant to belong to him. But he couldn't just…claim you could he? What kind of person did that? He wanted to get to know you, date you.

"Ma'am…you look lovely, I'm so sorry I ruined your dress." His boyish smile disarmed you completely, nothing like you'd seen on TV. You turned redder than Agent Romanoff's hair.

"Oh no sir…I…I'm glad to have bumped into you." Your eyes raked down his body, admiring his pressed black waistcoat and slacks and his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"So do you…"

"Fondue?" Bucky interjected, Steve's eyes widening as he stepped hard on the other soldier's foot, who doubled over laughing.

"Uh no, I was gonna ask the lady to dance." You laugh at his bashfulness and extend your hand to him, the touch of his skin against yours shooting straight to your bits. You cursed your heat, trying to ignore it as Steve pulled you against his chest and began to sway to the music.

Steve was fighting an erection, trying his hardest not to breathe you in as he began to ask you questions about yourself.

"Might I know the name of the woman I seemed destined to spill martini on?" He asked quietly, a small smile gracing your features; your heart fluttering at his words.

"My name is [your name]. You are Captain Rogers; I presume? I've heard a lot about you." Steve chuckled.

"Good things I hope."

"Wonderful things." You whisper dreamily against his chest, his hands tightening instinctively around your waist. He asked you about your family, your job, your dreams…and for a while you almost forgot the rest of the world existed. It was as if Steven Rogers was the only man that existed, the only important person in your whole universe.

As the song came to an end Rogers dipped you back, making the mistake of pressing an affectionate kiss to the crook of your neck. Your body went crazy, nerve endings on fire, pupils dilating…you couldn't stop the moan that escaped your lips…which went straight to Steve's crotch. You could feel his erection pressed against you and he groaned in embarrassment.

"I'm so—"

"Don't apologize." You cut him off, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the bathroom. You bolted the door and pushed the avenger against the wall, your fingers threading in his neat, blonde hair as you both attacked each other's lips.

"I-I'm sorry, I wish I could control it." You whimpered against his lips, realizing you had literally _just_ met this man.

"I know, I know. Heat is a powerful thing…especially around one's mate. But we should stop…"

"Yeah, we should." You agree, letting him go and attempting to walk away. You to turn to leave but you feel glued to the floor, your body rigid as you hear the captain whisper "screw it" and turn you around in his arms, your legs wrapping instinctively around his waist.

His lips melted against your own, fitting like a puzzle piece. You'd never felt so drunk in all your life, your senses going haywire as you ground your hips into him. Steve growled. The sound was possessive, arousing. You needed him inside you that second.

"Please." You whispered into his ear, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he used his massive hands to rip your dress straight off of you. You were impressed, slipping your tongue in the soldier's mouth as you feebly fumbled with the buttons on his waistcoat. Steve decided to help you out, ripping his own shirt and vest down the middle and kicking off his slacks while you quickly ridded yourself of your bra and underwear.

Steve couldn't keep his eyes off you, bowing your head in embarrassment as you felt his gaze on your most private areas. He shook his head and tilted your chin up to look at him.

"Don't…you're so beautiful." You crushed your lips back against his own, pushing his boxers down quickly to expose his bulging manhood. You'd never seen one before, you blush deeply.

"Are you sure you want this? I can try to stop…one more time. If we do this…I could…potentially…" You bit your lip hard.

"Knot me?" Steve nodded. Both your eyes were lidded, lust blown. You didn't know if you could fight it.

"What do we do?" You pant, fighting every urge to hop right on his dick. Steve took a deep breath, his body practically convulsing with need as he reached to caress your cheek. You could tell he needed it as much as you did.

"It's a risk…mating with me. If we mate you're stuck with a guy who's constantly out…avenging. You and any potential pups deserve better." You knew this admission was supposed to discourage you, but it only made you realize how selfless the captain really was. He was everything you'd ever dreamed of.

"I don't care. Any girl would be lucky to have someone that noble, or this sweet." The words were hardly out of your mouth before he planted a hard, passionate kiss on you. His eyes begged for permission, your fingers lacing together with his own reassuringly. You knew it was impulsive, but your body couldn't take it anymore and scents didn't lie…Steve was _your_ mate.

"Do it." Steve kissed you once more, this time sweetly, chastely. A romantic distraction as he slid his rigid member inside of you. You cried out into his mouth, pained pleasure shooting through you as he stilled, waiting for the okay. You nod at him instantly, your heat begging to be satisfied. His cock was warm inside of you, the friction scorching your walls deliciously as he rolled his hips into you. You'd never felt anything like his touch, his scent becoming stronger with each thrust.

"Steve!" You moan, feeling an intense urge to bite into the soldier's skin. You scratch down his back instead, nearly coming undone as you feel him react, sinking his teeth into your shoulder and marking you hard. You expected pain that never came, a flood of pleasure shooting through you so intensely you orgasmed on the spot.

As you clamped our walls around Steve's dick he choked back a guttural scream, clearly trying to hold it together as his knot began to swell in you. You couldn't take it anymore, biting into his forearm as he sucked delicately on your neck. That seemed to push him over the edge, blowing his load deep down inside you, his knot becoming huge, rock hard.

You attack his lips, so many emotions washing over your body as he mates you. Everything you're feeling and everything he's feeling suddenly merge to become one, your heat lessening significantly. His tongue tolls lazily, lovingly in your mouth as he threads his fingers through your hair. When you pull away you nuzzle softly into his neck.

"My alpha." Steve couldn't help but grin at your soft admission, an endearing expression filling his features.

"I was starting to believe I didn't have an omega. I'd have never believed you were waiting for me 7 and a half decades into the future." You weren't sure what to say to that, but you figured you had to say something…that knot wouldn't go anywhere until Steve's sperm had worked its magic. The thought frightened you, but made you excited at the same time.

"I just can't believe our whole lives changed in one moment." Steve laughed gently.

"I don't think it's supposed to happen like this…but heat is a very special thing. My mom used to tell me that the moment it became right to settle down, I'd know it. She was right." You sigh dreamily and nod.

"That's romantic. I just always thought I'd know my mate before I had his pups." Steve took your hand at that, kissing each fingertip delicately.

"I know you're scared, but I promise I'll do right by you. You're my mate. I'm gonna take care of you the way you deserve, and if for whatever reason you decide I'm not worth it I'll go. I'll suffer that as best I can and pray it doesn't affect you or our children. I'll do anything as long as you let me see our pups, that's all I'd ask in return." You knew damn well being away from a mate for long was damn near impossible, but the fact that he even thought to sacrifice that for you touched your heart. You knew you'd landed one of the sweetest alpha's out there, you were gonna be okay. I mean hell…he was Captain America. What the hell had you done to garner such great karma? Whatever it was you were more than thankful.

You press your lips to his arm where you bit him softly. You'd just marked an Avenger…wow.

 _I think I'm the one with great karma, [your name]._ You jump, realizing you'd just heard Steve respond to something you hadn't said aloud…in your _head_. His lips never moved, just smiled that lopsided smile you were already learning to love.

 _They always told me mated couples could do this…weird isn't it?_ He continued, seeming to study you as you sorted out your feelings. It was difficult now to distinguish your own from Steve's…something you were certain you'd have to learn. You were about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"[Your name]? Are you in here?" Shit! It was [your best friend's name].

 _Quick, do you think your knot is soft enough now to slip out of me?_

 _Let me try._

"[Your name]!"

"U-Uh yes, I'm in here! Sorry to worry you, stomach problems. I'll be out soon." You lie frantically, feeling Steve very carefully pull out, his knot having decreased in size to almost normal now.

"Honey you've been in there for 45 minutes. Do we need to take you home?" Her voice was laced with worry and you cursed under your breath, feeling guilty. Steve could feel it too, you knew he could, his grip on you tightening supportively.

 _I'll be honest with her. Besides, I want you to come with me tonight…if you don't mind._ Excitement coursed through you instantly, eliciting a chuckle from your new mate.

 _I'd say you aren't objecting then?_ You didn't respond but you didn't have to, Steve knew. It was almost comforting to know that from now on you'd always have that understanding with another person. You didn't imagine you could fight much with a person you knew inside and out like this. It was a beautiful thing.

"Excuse us, ma'am. We didn't mean to alarm you; we were just finishing up." There was a dead silence behind the bathroom door and you knew. [Your best friend's name] was gonna kill you. You and Steve both scrambled for your clothes, though there wasn't much of yours you could piece back together. After you had your undergarments back on Steve gingerly helped you into his shirt, which was three times too big. You had to hold it closed from where the buttons were missing, but it would have to do. Steve slid inside his boxers and jeans, unlocking and opening the door carefully.

[Your best friend's name] was standing a few feet from the entrance, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly ajar. She could smell the difference in our scents immediately, she knew Steve had happily claimed me as his mate.

"You…you and CAPTAIN ROGERS?" She yelled, causing you to flinch and rub the back of your neck nervously.

"Could you announce that any louder? I don't think the whole room quite heard you." You didn't mean to snark at her, but honestly you didn't know what else to say. Steve was turning red, his eyes glued to the floor, though he couldn't hide the beautiful smirk painted all over his face.

"[your name] you don't even know him…you…you…" She trailed off, her expression twisting into a look of pain. You reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder in concern, your eyebrows furrowing as your friend let out a small whimper.

"Ow…I'm fine I just…" You use your free hand to softly cup her bump, rubbing it in soothing circles as you forced [your best friend's name] to look at you.

"You don't look fine…is it the twins?" Steve shot off to go fetch Scott as you felt a large gush of water hit your feet.

"Uh…did you just—" Your best friend took a deep breath and looked up at you apologetically.

"Yeah my water just broke."


	2. Chapter 2

[Your best friend's name] was rushed to the hospital, all of the Avengers fighting to pile in to Scott's van. Bucky was snuggled into one side and you were snuggled into the other, Scott taking the wheel and flying threw Midtown traffic as quickly as possible. Your best friend's face was buried into Bucky, who was her guy best friend, the one person you had to share her with. You didn't much mind it, knowing Bucky and [your best friend's name] had more than enough reason to be inseparable. Bucky was the reason she was alive, the reason she met Scott…the reason you still had a friend at all.

It had been a few years ago, the Civil War that had broken so much trust among the Avengers. Bucky had been hiding out in Bucharest, Romania in an attempt to lay low and live his life away from HYDRA's clutches. You had been home, pacing worriedly in the Brooklyn apartment you had shared with [your best friend's name] back in college before you'd moved back home. You had texted your friend a thousand times to see if her and her classmates had made it to Romania alright, they were studying abroad for their bachelors in Romanian Studies. [Your best friend's name] wanted to be a translator. Little had you known she never reached her hotel. Your best friend had been snatched off the streets, chloroformed and stuffed into the back of a local's trunk. Luckily for her Bucky had witnessed the incident while purchasing plums from a street vender and trailed the car. Long story short, Bucky saved her from a potential rape/murder scenario and took her back to his apartment, where she later went with him and Steve to join the rest of the Avengers. She met and fell in love with Scott not too long after that, and the rest was history.

Your heart swelled with gratitude as you remembered the day he'd brought her home. You were pulled from these thoughts when you felt [your best friend's name] squeeze your hand so hard it nearly fractured.

"Scott drive faster, damn you!" She spat through gritted teeth, a whine coming from Steve who shot her a sympathetic half-smile.

"Easy on the hand, please." You couldn't help but laugh out loud as you watched your soldier rub the back of his hand gingerly, the sudden realization striking you that he could feel it too. Your eyes locked with his, a small smile curling at the corners of your lips as you heard him clear as day inside your own head.

 _You gonna clobber me that hard when our pups are born?_

 _You wish it would only hurt you this bad._ You teased, knowing good and well that alpha and omega had to be separated during the birthing process due to shared pain. It made you chuckle to imagine the super soldier doubled over with labor pains. He laughed too.

 _It'll be worth it. So worth it._

"Hey, Bella and Jacob, could you like, not? Silent communication is _so_ rude when you don't share with the rest of the class." Tony drawled sarcastically from the back, causing you to roll your eyes at him. Stark was snarky, one of the things you'd loved about hearing him speak. You'd been to almost all his expo's, he'd been your hero for almost as long as you could remember.

"I'd tell you, Edward, but I think you'd be a little jealous." Tony shot you his signature smirk, which up until you mated with Steve would have melted you so fast your panties would have fit the floor. You felt a surge of possessiveness shoot through Steve at your thoughts, which you soothed with a reassuring thought about Stark's initial repugnant smell.

"Oh no, baby, Cullen would kill for looks like mine." Tony scoffed with a flirtatious wink, a low growl coming from Steve's chest. Tony put his hands up in playful surrender.

"I'm not trying to steal your girl, calm those star spangled tits." You choked back a giggle for Steve's sake, who was glancing around sheepishly.

"Sorry, it was involuntary." It seemed like both of you were going to have to learn a lot of self-control now that you'd mated one another. You were both in a whole new world now.

"Shut up all of you, please." [Your best friend's name] cried out weakly, trying to catch her breath as a contraction tore through her body hard. You gripped her hand tightly and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I'm sorry, [your best friend's name], hang in there. Scott is pulling into the hospital as we speak." You weren't lying, Scott was slinging the car into a parking spot recklessly. He ripped his seatbelt off and practically pulled Bucky out by his metal arm to get to your friend, who he scooped effortlessly into his arms. You, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Clint, and Rhodey followed closely behind, looking like you were all piling out of a clown car.

When you made it to the birthing center Scott sat [your best friend's name] gently in a wheel chair and a nurse came out to inform you all, a party of 13, that only two people would be allowed in the room when Mrs. Lang gave birth. This was going to be a problem. You and Bucky exchanged sharp glances…there were two best friends in this situation, but one spot automatically went to Scott.

"These are my god-pups." You and Bucky declared simultaneously, narrowing your eyes at one another as you felt strong, muscular arms slip around your waist from behind.

"Let Buck go, [your name]. You aren't dressed properly…and I'm gonna want some company out here." Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt Steve press a kiss to the deep bite mark he'd left in your shoulder earlier, a wave of pleasure and comfort settling in your veins.

 _You play dirty, Captain Rogers._ You sigh and wave Bucky off, resigning to an encouraging hug and a squeeze of your best friend's hand. You knew she could do it. She was heavily panting when they wheeled her off, and you hoped that meant it would be a speedy delivery.

The awkward silence in the waiting room was tangible. It felt like every Avenger there had their eyes glued to you and Steve. You were gripping Steve's shirt around you tightly, your eyes scanning the judgmental expressions painted in all those familiar faces. Some first impression you'd made…they probably all thought you were a whore.

 _I'm sure no one thinks that._ Steve mentally piped up, doing little to ease your qualms as you were pretty sure Agent Romanoff was planning every detail of your murder.

 _How can you be so sure? Stark is probably the only one who doesn't think that._

 _What is up with you and Stark?_ You were a little taken back at the question.

 _Well nothing, really. I don't know him. He was just my childhood hero is all, I look up to him._ It was Steve's turn to be surprised. It was usually him all the children had grown up idolizing, not an ex-weapons manufacturer who slept with just about every woman who looked his way.

 _Hey, he doesn't do that anymore, not since he got with Pepper. Besides, it wasn't the arms dealing I liked, it was his brilliance. Have you ever heard him give a lecture on integrated circuits?_

 _Integrated what? Anyway things with Pepper didn't work out…she was a beta. Tony's with May Parker now, I think they're gonna mate soon._ That surprised you a lot, you had been under the assumption that Pepper was Tony's omega, they'd been so perfect for one another. Although, now you didn't feel so bad about not being his omega yourself, you guessed the universe had someone very, very special planned for him.

"So, is there going to be a fuss over this omega woman or am I wasting my time here? No offence, but waiting on the babes to be birthed is growing a little dull." Thor said plainly, a bored expression written all over his hunky Asgardian face.

"Well…it _is_ the elephant in the room." Clint agreed, locking eyes with Natasha, who he knew was just dying to make some sort of threat. The assassin blew a bubble apathetically, her forest green eyes seeming to bore into the deepest recesses of your soul.

"You're damn right it is. Tell me, princess, exactly what your intentions are with Cap? Hm? Because if you hurt him I swear to Thor's tiny hammer over there that I will make sure you live to regret it." You were torn between wanting to cry and wanting to laugh as you heard Thor awkwardly grumble "my hammer is **not** tiny."

"I only want what's best for Steve, I promise. I know I don't know you guys…and really, I don't even know him either. But I didn't do any of this on purpose, I was in heat—"

"In her defense that fresh heat of hers smelled pretty damn good, if she was newly on her cycle she probably couldn't help it." Tony interjected, earning an eye roll from Romanoff. The spy looked you up and down a few times, as if trying to make up her mind before she finally spoke again.

"Okay. If you really aren't playing him for a fool, then you and I can get along. I just hope you two know what you're getting into." Steve sighed and he pulled you into his lap softly, resting his chin atop your head.

"Let it go, Tasha. Thanks for having my back, but this was just as much my decision as it was hers." Natasha nodded, simmering down as they heard the creak of the door to the ward opening. Someone was in a hurry, high heels clanking in sprints down the laminate hallway. Before long you could see two unmistakable figures walking toward you, your stomach doing a backflip as you tried to hide your face in Steve's chest.

 _What's wrong?_ He asked, his body tensing around you as he felt your fear, dread, and shame flooding your system.

 _It's him._ Lucy and Lily were dragging Trent (Lucy's fiancé) into the waiting room, their eyes scanning the room sharply before landing on your meek and timid form. Lily, like always, was just along for the ride…but Lucy, Lucy looked livid.

"There you are you little tramp! Mother has been up all night worried sick about you. You couldn't just be happy ruining my birthday could you? No you had to ruin everyone else's day too, like you always do." You flinched at her words and felt Steve growl instantly like he had earlier at Tony. This one was low, deep…on purpose.

"Watch how you speak to her." He warned, his tone clipped and dark though your sister elected to ignore it.

"How did you know I was even here? I thought I was disowned." You whimper, refusing to look up from the refuge that was Steve's chest. Trent scared you, he had nearly raped you just that morning. Why the hell did she bring him here? To torment you?

"Well Wren wasn't talking, but I saw your post on social media that [your best friend's name] had gone into labor, so I knew I'd find you here. As for your status with our family, _father_ disowned you, not mom. She wants you back at the house at once." Your parents were divorced, your mom had opted to still live in the big ass house your father had built when she was pregnant with your sisters, but they merely lived on opposite ends. It wasn't like your relationship with your mom was any better than what you had with your dad, however. You were certain she only wanted you home because it was time to clean the estate and _god forbid_ your mother lift a finger of her own. You whimper.

"Why'd you bring him along?" Lucy trailed her finger down Trent's chest and put on her bitchiest smile.

"You don't want to see my fiancé? I forgave him for what he did this morning…after all, boys will be boys. It was all _your_ fault you filthy omega. There is a reason not many of your kind are born into this world." Lily gave her twin a look, though she didn't do or say anything to stop her. Lily had never stuck up for you your entire life, probably wasn't going to start now.

"Play time is over, sister. Get off your play thing and go get in the car. Mother wants the entire house scrubbed by dawn tomorrow." You knew it. Lucy grabbed your arm and tried to pull you out of Steve's lap, but his steadfast arms held you tightly in place as he growled at the twins once more.

"Stay." Steve ordered you sternly, pushing you off his lap and into his chair as he stood to face your sisters. You were turned on by the authority in his voice, submitting to his will and sitting just as he left you. Trent stepped in front of the girls and attempted to growl back at Steve, though the sound was weak in comparison to the soldier.

"Couldn't resist the cunts heat either could you?" Steve hauled off and punched Trent as hard as he could in the face, the sound of his nose cracking echoing off the sterile hospital walls.

"Get out. All three of you. She isn't going home, you aren't her family any more, I am. You can tell your mother her mate said so." While Lucy scrambled to help Trent up off the ground, you heard your best friend scream from the room down the hall. Your eyes widened, looking up at Steve and begging for his permission to get up from your seat. He turned to look at you, his expression softening immediately as he realized you had literally submitted to him.

 _Of course, sweetheart, go._ You smiled gratefully at him as you jumped from your seat and ran to room 739, jerking the door open as you heard her scream again. She's in a crouching position on the bed, hips spread wide. Bucky was holding one leg and Scott was holding the other one, the doctor right between them, hands ready to catch as a baby slid most of the way out of her.

"You aren't allowed in here!" A nurse shouts at you, causing [your best friend's name] to turn and look.

"No! I want her to stay, please." The nurse didn't look so sure but there was really no time to argue, one more push and baby A had made its way into the world. The baby wailed, snuggling your best friend as it was placed on her chest.

"It's a girl." Your eyes filled with tears…happy to finally be meeting your little honorary niece, Grace Wynter Lang. She had the reddest hair you'd ever seen and Scott's hazel eyes. She was so beautiful.

"She's perfect." You whisper at the same time as Bucky, this time in complete and utter solidarity with him. You were godparents together...you and the winter soldier shared a god-pup. It was all so surreal. You watched in awe as your best friend handed the new baby to her husband to push, Scott crying softly as he brought Grace up to his shoulder and kissed her tiny head. It was the sweetest thing you'd ever seen.

There was hardly any time to breathe before the next baby was crowning, making the children about three minutes apart. [Your best friend's name] barred down hard, fatigue catching up with her as she fought to hold the push. The twins were fraternal, this baby had a full head of brunette hair. Three more pushes and out he came, Eli James Lang. His eyes were crystal blue and he had a scream louder than his sisters, though he calmed immediately when he felt his mother's embrace.

"Do you smell that? Looks like little Gracie here is an alpha, and Eli is a beta." Bucky said with a lopsided grin, resting his metal arm on your shoulder in a friendly peace offering sort of way. You laugh gently and wipe a tear from your eye, watching the new parents switch off so that Scott could hold his new son.

"You two are gonna have your hands full." You tease, a bright smile lighting up your friends face.

"I'm really glad you made it in here." She admitted softly, your heart feeling as if it might swell ten times its size by the end of the day.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since the birth and you were excited, because today was your very first day of babysitting duty! It was Cassie's birthday, and [Your best friend's name] and Scott were taking their little girl and all her friends to the park for a small party. The new parents had thought it might be too much for the twins, and so you and Steve were driving over to their house for the day.

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, yawning loudly and snuggling into Steve's oversized brown and blue hooded jacket. The weather was getting colder and Steve liked seeing you in his clothes about as much as you enjoyed wrapping yourself in both the warmth and his scent. Under his coat you were wearing a flowing pink tube top and your favorite jeans, adorning a necklace made of rose quarts that Steve had given you as something he called a "mating gift". You felt guilty, wanting to get him something in return, but he kept insisting you'd already given him everything he wanted. A family.

 _You still sleepy? You can sleep on the couch for a while if you want, I'm sure the twins will be no trouble._ You laugh gently and shake your head, knowing that would in no way be fair to him.

 _You're sweet, Stevie. No, two newborn twins are going to be a handful and besides, you'd think I'd have all the energy in the world I've been sleeping like a rock._ Now it was Steve's turn to laugh. It was a sweet, adoring sound. It made your heart flutter.

 _It's the hormones. Our pups need you to get all the rest you can, they're growing rapidly in there right now._

 _How do you even know I'm pregnant yet?_ Steve raised an eyebrow at you, not understanding what you weren't understanding about this whole alpha/omega situation. He was raised by an alpha/omega couple, but you didn't have that luxury. There was a lot you were still learning as you went along.

 _I knotted you, [your name]. That's almost 100% effective. If you aren't pregnant I will be one very surprised man._ You mulled that over in your head for a few moments, not knowing how you felt quite yet about being pregnant. You still felt like a kid yourself, it worried you a little that you wouldn't be a good mama.

"Nonsense. You're going to be a wonderful mother, I can tell." Steve said aloud, flashing you a bright smile as he pulled into [Your best friend's name] and Scott's driveway. That melted your heart a little bit, pulling Steve into a kiss before he could even take his seatbelt off. You nibbled on his bottom lip sweetly, running your fingers through his soft blonde hair. When you pulled away he lay his forehead against your own and smirked.

"Let's go get some practice." You couldn't argue with that, following Steve from the car as your best friend and her husband came barreling out with their two fussy twins and an excited little Cassie. They looked like they were in a hurry, smiling apologetically at the two of you as they quickly slipped the babies into your arms and waved you off, hustling Cassie into their cherry red jeep wrangler. You smiled as you heard Cassie babbling excitedly to your friend, calling her "mommy". You knew it must mean the world to [your best friend's name], and it would piss off Scott's bitch of an ex so that was always something to cheer about. [Your best friend's name] was the best mother…you hoped you could be half the woman she was if you really were carrying Steve's pups. The thought makes your brow crease with worry, though Steve shoots you a loving smile and wipes it away in an instant.

"I think these babies are hungry. Let's see if we can find any milk or formula in the kitchen, come on." You followed your mate into [your best friend's name]'s house and shut the door behind you, bouncing Grace in your arms as you had a look around. The couple had recently moved to accommodate their expanding family, and you hadn't been over to see it yet. There was a beautiful painting hanging on the wall adjacent to the television, depicting a gorgeous tree blossoming with deep blue flowers; blue jays perched on several branches. The picture seemed to set the décor of the whole room, which was filled with deep and rich blues from the periwinkle color of the couch to the cerulean carpet.

Walking from the family room to the kitchen was like jumping straight out of the ocean and landing in a brightly lit meadow. The room was splashed with subtle yellows and greens, giving an earthier feel to the small space. You could feel Steve's eyes on you as you took everything in, memorizing the wonder that seemed to dance in your eyes over nothing at all. It amazed him that the smallest little things could make you happy…he thought it was cute.

You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Steve open the refrigerator door. He grabbed two bottles of pumped breast milk and stuck them in the microwave to heat for a few moments. It was your turn to watch him, taking quick note of how he kissed away Eli's tears, who's cries had begun to echo in the tiny breakfast room. He seemed to be very good with children, which was comforting.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops way above the chimney tops—" Steve was cut off by the beep of the microwave, much to your disappointment. His voice was so beautiful…more so than you'd dreamed it would be. Why did everything about him have to be so intoxicating? Was it because he was your mate or…was this just Steve? Regardless, it had lulled both babies into a sense of calmness and you were impressed.

 _That's where you'll find me._ You finished the lyric in your head, a deep chuckle rising from Steve's chest, a slightly surprised look glowing behind his eyes.

 _You know the Wizard of Oz?_ You raised your eyebrows.

 _Everyone does…though I'm a little surprised someone who was frozen as long as you does._ Steve laughed again, an almost smug expression bleeding onto his face.

 _Honey, that movie came out in 1939. I was 21._ Your eyes widened…now you just felt embarrassed. As many people that knew that movie so well in today's generation you seriously hadn't pegged it for being that old. Steve's smile was a happy one, and you couldn't feel bad about yourself for long with someone looking at you with so much affection.

 _I have so much to share with you, baby girl._ A bolt of electricity seemed to jolt through you, eager to learn all you could about Captain America's past. You knew the basics of course, the history…but that's not what you were interested in. You wanted to know what Steve was like back then…what he liked what he didn't, whether or not his values had changed. What did it feel like to go from being sick to being super human…things like that. Steve's expression grew particularly soft, sweet.

 _Anything you want to know, it's yours. I promise. I'm sure you have a lot to tell me too._ Oh, did you ever. You pushed that aside for now, however, each of you grabbing a bottle and going to sit on the couch to feed Grace and Eli. It didn't take as long as you'd imagined, turns out babies don't eat very much when they're this fresh. You burped them and Steve got up to pull out the tiny swing seat things to keep them entertained and give you each some time to rest your arms. It was then that your mate stood suddenly and popped off toward the kitchen.

"Steve?" Your tone was curious, and you wanted to follow him though you didn't quite feel right leaving the twins alone in the living room. You could hear the soldier rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"What are you craving I know you're hungry." That was weird…you hadn't even noticed your own gnawing hunger until he pointed it out to you. That was it, you were sure now you were never ever getting used to being mated.

"Honestly? Hot dogs…which is weird because I normally hate those." Steve seemed to think for a moment.

"How about German Sausage? I picked that up in the war and they have the meat for it. There aren't any hot dogs in here."

"Sounds great Stevie, thank you." You respond, intrigued by the notion of eating something prepared WWII style, made for you by a WWII veteran. You dwelled on that for a while as he cooked. You hadn't thought much until now about the fact that you were mated to a man that was 98 years old and the greatest soldier the world had ever known. This was a war hero…this was a man you in no way deserved, and he was cooking for you. You might be pregnant with his pups. What in the world had happened to you in the blink of an eye? It was surreal. You were not worth it.

You could feel Steve literally trying to scrub away those thoughts as his emotions once again flooded your system. He was upset that you felt that way, and yet proud to know that you thought so highly of him. He didn't say it out loud or even in your head, but you could feel it in your blood…like he was making you a promise to lift your self-esteem to the level of the pedestal you'd placed him on. To force you to see the you he saw every time he looked at you. It made you want to happy cry. You never happy cried.

It was about this time that the smell of the sausage cooking really started to waft your way, smelling absolutely delicious at first…but only at first. All of a sudden your stomach felt like it had done a 360-degree flip inside your body, an involuntary dry heave wrecking your body. You ran to the nearest bathroom just in time, vomiting violently as Steve rushed to your side and grabbed up your hair to hold it in place.

"Let it out, it's okay. I should have known there was a possibility of this happening…not all foods agree with a woman while she's pregnant." You started to rebuff that, though Steve was giving you an 'are you serious' look. You fold, sighing and wiping your mouth delicately as you attempt to control your stomach.

"Fine, if it will make you happy I will take a pregnancy test. I'd rather know for sure then find out when I suddenly pop." Steve tried not to laugh, rubbing your back soothingly and flushing the toilet for you. He didn't know why you were being so adamant about not being pregnant, but he was bound and determined to be a supportive mate no matter what.

"I'll go get the twins and get them settled in the car then. You sure you're alright?" You nod, waiting until he left to pull an unused toothbrush from where your best friend kept her toiletries and quickly brushing the sick out of your mouth. Adjusting your curls, you pulled them back with one of your best friend's bows (she was obsessed with hair clips) and met Steve outside at the car.

There was a super IGA in Brooklyn, where both you and your best friend had interestingly enough come home to now that you were both with Avengers. It was nice to be back, you'd always loved it there, and you lucked out with it happening to be Steve's hometown. The babies had become ultra-silent in the backseat, probably asleep as you drove for only a few minutes down the busy New York highway.

"Stay here. I'll go get one." Steve whispered, looking over his shoulder delicately to make sure the babies were still sleeping. There was no use in you both going in if you couldn't help it, letting the little ones get their rest.

"Get two. Sometimes results are inconclusive." Steve didn't really know what that meant but he nodded anyway, getting out and sprinting into the store. You were worried that Steve wouldn't know what to do, but you could still hear him from inside the store, your mental connection as strong as ever. The soldier found them rather quickly, but started to panic at all the different brand names.

 _Uh, [your name]? What is the best kind to get? There are like 50._

 _What do they say?_

 _One says first response, which claims to be the best…one says accu-clear, which also claims to be the best…e.p.t. certainty…also the best, would you look at that. How can they all be 99% accurate? I smell a liar._ You couldn't help yourself, bursting into tearful laughter.

 _That's capitalism for you, Steve._ You tease playfully, a half laugh half whine ringing in your mind.

 _Don't blame the freedom!_ You both chuckled lightly at one another as you tried to think, wondering what you should do to mend the situation at hand.

 _Just get first response, those are digital. Easier to read._ You decided.

Once back at the house, Steve laid the twins down in their cribs for the night. They were both thankfully still sleeping like rocks. You headed to the bathroom to take your tests as he did this, your stomach clenching with anxiety. You knew you shouldn't be so worried…Steve was going to be a great dad and you were going to try your hardest. The thing was…you were freaked out that the children might hate you. What if you and Steve's partnership didn't turn out well? What if the pups suffered because you were too young and stupid to control your heat? You took a deep breath, following the steps necessary and waiting the three minutes for the results to pop up.

A little while passed, Steve eventually coming and knocking on the bathroom door to check on you. Your hands were shaking, breathing rapid…eyes clinched shut. You were gonna have to force yourself to look…come on, one…two…

"[Your name]? Is everything okay in there?" Steve asked very gently, stepping back a little as you opened up the bathroom door. You couldn't explain it. All that fear and hopelessness, at least for the moment, was replaced by an unexpected and unwavering feeling of pride and joy. Steve caressed your cheek, wiping the tears from your eyes as he took the two tests from your hands and took a peak. They both held the same result…you were pregnant. The next thing you knew you heard the plastic sticks clatter to the floor, Steve's veiny and muscular hands flying into your hair as he kissed you firmly.

You could feel it all, the love bursting from the captain's chest enough to make you high. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, feeling him hoist you up off the ground like he had the night he'd taken your virginity. He spun you around happily, pushing your back onto Scott and [Your best friend's name]'s kitchen table. You slid to the end to make room for Steve, pulling the soldier on top of you as he began to fumble with the top of your shirt. You were peppering his neck with love bites and kisses, a mutual affection radiating between the two of you. He bent to kiss your flat tummy tenderly, your hands weaving into his blonde locks and tugging softly. He looked as if he might moan, however the salacious sound was cut short when you each heard the door swing open.

"[Your name]! Steve! Come on, guys, we literally just bought that table." Steve buried his face into your shoulder, a loud giggle ringing from your throat as you caught a look at your best friend's expression.

"Don't worry…we just decided to christen it." She rolled her eyes, shooing you both down as Scott fought laughter of his own, an awkward look in his eyes.

"Nice of you to try, but I think we can christen our own table, thanks." Steve shrugged, a broad smirk on his face though he refused to look [Your best friend's name] in the face.

"Suit yourself, we'll celebrate someplace else then."

"Celebrate what?" Before either of you could open your mouths Steve's phone rang. His eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the caller ID with a slight frown. It was the Maximoff's…they never called just to chat, something was wrong. Steve answered, hearing Wanda's thick accent emerging from the speaker. She sounded like she'd been crying, her voice heavy and cracked.

"S-Steve? Can you come get me?" His heart melted. Wanda was like a little sister to him, she was just a kid. He'd been her number one confidant ever since Ultron…they were very close. His response was smooth, protective, all things that made you both concerned and honestly a little jealous.

"Hold on, I'll be right there."


End file.
